Missing You
by Inuki Tenchi 07
Summary: It's been 3 years, and Kagome is growing tired and weary. Inuyasha can sense something is wrong. But what? Will this be Kagome's final farewell? And by the way, I forgot to credit Evanescence for the song I used in my story. Enjoy! And PLEASE review!


Missing You...  
  
  
  
It had been three years since the group had been traveling together, searching for the Shikon Jewel shards. They had all changed, even Inuyasha. He had started acting more mature than he had in the past and his muscles were now visibly well-toned. Only one thing about him hadn't changed: being unable to tell Kagome how he felt._ 'Dammit! Why can't I just tell her that I care?!'_ he sighed, but then was snapped back to reality when the subject of his thoughts walked up. "Hey, Inuyasha? We're going back to well... Wanna come?" asked a hopeful Kagome. "Sure..." responded Inuyasha._ 'She's even more beautiful than when I first met her...but she seems a little sad... I wonder what's wrong? Oh, it's probably nothing... after all she's grown stronger...'_ Kagome had indeed grown stronger. She was now capable of controlling her Miko's powers and she had grown as tall as Inuyasha. Her body had become very athletic over the years and her figure had finished developing. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and started down the path with the others._ 'Then again... maybe something is wrong...'_ thought Inuyasha as he heard Kagome constantly sighing._ 'It's probably nothing... I'll ask her later.'_ And so the group walked on in silence.  
  
As soon as they reached the Bone Eater's Well, Kagome sat down and began rummaging through her pack. After a moment she stood back up with three brightly wrapped packages. "These are for you guys... I hope you like them..." she said as she handed the parcels to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They stared at her questioningly for a moment. "Well... Open them, already!" said an anxious Kagome. Shippo had received a giant box of candy bars and was jumping around ecstatically. "Wow! Thanks Kagome! But I only eat one a day... Why so many?" asked the happy kitsune. "Yeah... well I thought they'd last longer if I gave you a whole box..." responded Kagome with a small sigh. Miroku was exceptional happy about the Playboy Bunny Calendar he had received. "Many thanks, Kagome! I love it!" Sango was about to slap him, but decided she would rather open her gift instead. She had received a bottle of Kagome's favorite perfume and a satin baby blue kimono with pink sequins. "Oh, Kagome! Thank you so much! I don't what else to say except... I love them!" shouted Sango as she swept her best friend into a tight hug, causing Kagome's eyes to tear up. "You're welcome, Sango. I got you the dress for fun and special occasions, and the perfume is for something for you to remember me by..." Sango let go of her friend and looked her straight in the eyes, which were brimming with tears. "What do you mean, Kagome? You're not leaving, are you?!"  
  
That got everyone's attention put on Kagome, who was now quietly crying. "Yes, Sango. I am... and... and this time... this time I'm not coming back..." The whole group gasped, then all started protesting at the same time. "Kagome, you can't leave me here with them! They're all mean to me! Well except for Sango. But still!" whined Shippo, who had also started crying. "Kagome, we can't defeat Naraku without your help." inquired Miroku who tried, though was unsuccessful, to stay calm. "Don't go, Kagome! Please don't leave me alone with Miroku!" shouted a deeply-saddened Sango. "Kagome... please... don't leave..." inquired Inuyasha, who felt as though his heart had been ripped in two. "Why shouldn't I?! I don't belong in this time! We've already collected most of the jewel shards, so you don't need me anymore!!" screamed a very upset Kagome. Then she walked to each of them, except Miroku to whom she gave a handshake instead, and gave them a big bear hug. When she reached Inuyasha, she ripped the almost-completed jewel off her neck and handed it to him. "You should be able to handle things without me here..." Then she gave him a hug, breathing in his scent of the wilderness. "Good-bye, Inuyasha... I'll miss you the most..." Inuyasha grabbed her hand as she turned around to walk away. "Please... don't leave us..." pleaded Inuyasha. "I'm sorry... I have to..." responded a now hysterical Kagome. "Why?" questioned the sad hanyou. "Because! I can't stand... to see you... with... HER anymore!" shouted Kagome between sobs. Then she yanked her hand away and ran as fast as she could to well. Still crying, she jumped throught the well to her own time... back where she belonged._ 'She'll be back..... I hope.'_ thought a half unsure Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~One Week Later~~~~  
  
  
"Kagome... still hasn't... come back to us." said a sad Shippo. _'Poor Shippo...'_ thought Sango._ 'He's cried himself to sleep every night since Kagome left... She was like a mother to him.... and she was like a sister to me....'_ Miroku was also beside himself because he knew that the whole group would fall apart without Kagome. Even Inuyasha, who spent most of his time in the tree where Kagome had released him, was deeply unhappy at her absence in his life._ 'It's all my fault... I'm such an idiot for never telling her how I felt... Kagome...'_ as soon as he thought of her face, he began to shed silent tears.  
  
*I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all my childish fears...  
And if have to leave...  
I wish that you would just leave.*  
  
Inuyasha could still smell Kagome's scent from inside the well and it only saddened him even more as he remembered the first time he had layed eyes on her.  
  
*Cause your presence still lingers here,  
And it won't leave me alone...*  
  
Then he remembered all the journeys they had gone on together... just the two of them. He remembered all the times they had saved each others lives, and all the laughs they had shared.  
  
*These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just to much that time cannot erase.*  
  
_'Kagome... please come back to us.... back to me...'_ Inuyasha sighed deeply as the wind blew towards him, making the scent that Kagome left behind even stronger.  
  
*When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years....  
You still have...... all of me*  
  
Meanwhile, through the other side of the well, Kagome had stopped eating completely, despite her mother's constant protests. She had cried herself to sleep every night, sometimes not sleeping at all. But when she did, she always saw his face.  
  
*You used to captivate me by your resonating light...  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.   
Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams...  
Your voice, it chased away all of the sanity in me.*  
  
Kagome rolled over on her pillow that was still wet with tears she had shed earlier._ 'Inuyasha... I miss you so much...'_ She began to sob silently once again.  
  
*These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just so much that time cannot erase...*  
  
_'I'm so sorry everyone... I just couldn't take it anymore...'_ thought Kagome as she wiped away her tears and sat up._ 'I love him... but... to him I... wasn't the one...'_ Kagome began crying once more as she remembered when she first met him._ 'Even then... he called me Kikyo...'_  
  
*When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years...  
You still have... all of me...*  
  
Kagome dry her eyes and ran down the stairs and out to the well._ 'This is stupid... What am I doing here? It's not like I can ever go back...' _On the other side of the well, Inuyasha had made a decision._ 'I'm going back to get her... I've got to tell her how I feel...'_  
  
*I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone...  
But though you're still with me,   
I've been alone all along!*  
  
As soon as he came back through the well, he smelled Kagome, and she was very close. He also smelt salt._ 'She's crying... But why?'_ He jumped out of the well and crouched silently next to Kagome, who was slumped by the well and had her hands covering her face. "Kagome...?" She jumped at the sound of his voice, thinking it was an illusion, then looked up and saw him standing there. "I-Inuyasha?" she asked. He nodded his head then stepped forward and wiped all the tears off her face. "It's me..." he responded.  
  
*When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears...*  
  
Kagome jumped into his arms. "Inuyasha! I thought I would never see you again!" Inuyasha held her close, wishing the moment would last forever.  
  
*When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears...*  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome's hands and helped her to her feet. "Kagome...? There's something I've been meaning to tell you..." "What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, trying not to sound too hopeful.  
  
*I held your hand through all of these years...*  
  
Inuyasha didn't let go of her hands. "Well... What is it, Inuyasha...?" "It's kind of hard to explain..." said the now blushing hanyou as he twiddled his fingers.  
  
*You still have....*  
  
"I'm waiting..." said Kagome. "Oh, for the love of... Here!" said Inuyasha as he claimed her lips with his, locking them into a tender kiss.  
  
*...All of me...*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
